monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Grand Jaraku
The Grand Jaraku is a Flying Wyvern that acts as the alpha of the smaller Jaraku females. They are about a half-size bigger than their female kin, are marked with three stripes on their neck, and their rust-colored tufts are more numerous. Similar to the Vespoid Queen, the Grand Jaraku does not show up in its quests until a specific amount (10) of its minions are slain. Unlike the Vespoid Queen, the Grand Jaraku can actually move to different areas and is not fixed to one location on the map. Intro Sequence The hunter enters the small cave of Heaven's Mount. The sounds of angered Jaraku fill the cave; every direction that the hunter looks, there is at least one Jaraku hissing and screeching at them. The Grand Jaraku begins to descend from its lair, letting out a vengeful scream as it swoops at the hunter, an inch away from shredding him/her apart with its talons. It lands not too far away, prepared to destroy another threat to its bloodline. Attacks Tail Whip: The Grand Jaraku thrashes its tail around, hitting anyone behind the beast. Dive Bomb: The wyvern hisses, darting from the skies at its target. If it hits, the Grand Jaraku will pin them, and like the Velocidrome, it will slash and bite the hunter as well as call swarms of Jaraku to assist in the attack. If it misses, it will land on its feet, or if low on stamina, fall over. Aerial Charge: The Grand Jaraku borrows this attack from Rathalos, hovering over the ground as it attempts to hit the hunter. Call Jaraku: The wyvern claps its jaws together and screeches, summoning up to 3 Jaraku at once to assist it. In High Rank, this increases to 5, and in G-Rank, 7. Hip Check: The Grand Jaraku slams its side into the enemy, knocking them away. It will do this twice in a row. Jaraku Attack Order: The monster clatters its jaws rapidly, ordering any Jaraku in the area to attack the hunter mercilessly. This is used more often when the Grand Jaraku is close to death. Jaraku Defend Order: The monster hisses twice and claps its jaws once, which makes any Jaraku in the area attempt to prevent the hunter from reaching the Grand Jaraku, using gusts of air from their wings to push the hunter away. This is only used when the Grand Jaraku is low on stamina or dying. Backwards Hop: The Grand Jaraku jumps backwards, creating wind pressure with its wings to counter any frontal attacks as well as knocking away anyone behind it. Aerial Evasion: The Grand Jaraku presses Z or R twice while in flight, rolling to the left or right at a high speed, knocking away any hunters in the way. Materials Low Rank G. Jaraku Talon: A larger claw than what a female Jaraku would ever have. It's gruesomely sharp. Kingpin's Head: The head of a Grand Jaraku. Even without the body, it looks like it's a born leader. Grand Fang: The Grand Jaraku tooth is built for catching fish, and not very effective in a fight. G. Jaraku Skin: A stretchy, bronze-like hide from the male Jaraku. It glistens as if it were metal. G. Jaraku Tuft: The more tufts that a Grand Jaraku has, the more females it attracts, as well as hunters wanting a bit of variety. High Rank (Coming soon) Trivia * Grand Jaraku uses the 3rd Generation Great Jaggi/Baggi/Wroggi theme. * Its wings, crest, dorsal tuft, and tail tuft can be damaged. * Grand Jaraku moves on the ground like Seregios, but in the air like Rathalos. * If low on stamina, it will feed on fish or carcasses instead of killing prey. * Grand Jaraku, like its harem, can walk on walls and ceilings like a bat. It also sleeps upside down like a bat when it is weakened. Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Monster Hunter Farblaze